


17. Game

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Series: YHStober [17]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Yandere high school
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: game night with the YHS crew
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Xisumavoid, EX/Dom, YHS students
Series: YHStober [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945684
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	17. Game

Grian was still in X’s base, the sword wound had already healed thanks to a regen potion Scar had given him, Cub had wanted to keep him here until both Vexes were sure that the magic was drained from his system.

Due to this, he had to push back on working on Invader’s dress, but the rest of his former class seemed to have other ideas, they had decided to propose an inter-dimensional game night and had demanded that Grian and Dom be there.

Grian had nothing better to do so he had agreed, he waited for the others to get into a video call, and jumped when a knock sounded at his door, he hid his communicator under the sheets but sighed in relief when Dom walked in.

“Still feeling guilty over the Ellen/Iskall incident?” Grian flinched and looked away, which was enough of an answer to Dom “Come on, you know they’re gonna give us hell when they see what we’re wearing”

Dom helped Grian up and led him to the bathroom, where they both changed.

Dom wore a v-neck white t-shirt and sweatpants, pulling his long hair into a messy bun and tried to use butterfly clips to tame his hair, which coincidentally showed his piercings. Alternatively, Grian wore a long-sleeved shirt that was a size too big and shorts, he tied his bangs together and let the hair flop over to the side, showing a bullet scar on his forehead.

Grian snorted when he saw the state of Dom’s hair, “do you need help?” Dom chuckled and pushed his face closer to Grian’s hands, the older male pulled his hair free and retie it in a neater bun before adding the butterfly clips. “And here I thought I would never see these things again” he poked the eyebrow piercings as Dom grinned.

“Yup, but this is the last time, so you better take it all in”

Grian rolled his eyes “right.” 

They went back to Grian’s room and found Grian’s communicator buzzing with a call, Grian picked it up, and they were shown three boxes in one most of their former classmates were sitting in their former classroom all in their sleepwear. However, there is still light outside the window, in another box, it showed a game probably something they’re going to play, and in the last box was Taurtis and Sitruat in their little house they shared while Taurtis is on his mental break.

Grian and Dom waved to them as they waved back. “グリクン, Jはあなたに伝えたいことを持っています” Silly called, as the rest of them giggled, and J blushed.

“黙れ！ シリちゃん, 私はしない” J covered his face.

“じゃあ教えてやる” Soul called from the back of the room, Grian was glad that she seemed to be getting better “Jは学校を買いました” she grinned and gestured to J with her wing. Grian stared at J in surprise.

“私は酔っていました” J yelled blushing all the while “結婚式場として使わせてもらえないので買ってみました。.” J pressed his face against his pillow as Silly patted him on the shoulder.

“私たちはそれに感謝しています” Invader chuckled while her fiancee reached over from her lap to comfort J. “しかし、ヒデくんはそれをカバーしていた” Hidden waved at the distressed man, chuckling.

Grian chuckled while J whined “グリくん 彼らは私をいじめている.”

“いや、彼らはあなたをからかっている” Grian called. 

Another box appeared on the screen and Grian could see Patty and Pepe, clutching two buckets that were filled with the screaming and giggling of Cerulean and Lottie, both not wanting to go to sleep just yet. “Ayeeee Petty!” Dom crowed and was faced with the incredulous stares of his friends “Patty and Pepe? Their ship name?” Dom pouted and crossed his arms “you guys are no fun.”

“Okay I am confused, are we talking English or Japanese?” Taurtis threw up his hands as the others laughed. “It is a serious question, stop laughing at me Sitruat, you were the one that wanted to ask in the first place” He pouted when they continued laughing.

Grian bumped Dom and sat crossed-legged on his bed, pulling Dom next to him. They exchanged pleasantries and updates on their lives, Patty and Pepe had won the custody battle for Patty’s siblings and were working on renovating the house to fit them all in. Taurtis and Sitruat had started a farm. And Ellen had completed a potion they spent hours on.

They laughed when Cerulean spat water into Pepe’s face before they dove into the pond to sleep with their siblings. The parents of the group collapsed on to their couch and cuddled as they waved tiredly at the others.

The crew spent hours laughing and playing the game until eventually, they started playing board games instead, as Pepe and Patty fell asleep. They talked amongst themselves, content with making new and good memories with the others and getting into pillow fights.

Grian itched to play along with them, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from having a panic attack if he ever stepped foot in that city again.

X and EX had wanted to check on Grian since the red-clad void walker had told the admin that the King had gone missing, and he knew Grian and him were close for whatever reason. Still, he heard the smaller hermit giggling and speaking in a different language, strange he never realised Grian could speak Japanese.

He opened the door and stood and stared at the stranger next to Grian. The hermit in question jumped when X cleared his throat, “Uhh hey X, I was just-” He seemed to wilt under X’s gaze, “These are my friends, you know Ellen, Patty and Pepe, these are the others say hi.”

X and EX waved at the screen Grian showed him, and different voices filtered through, greeting him “I’m sorry Grian, but um whoever you are” EX gestured over to the familiar stranger as he spluttered, offended, and Grian giggled.

Laughter barked through the speaker “あなたの彼氏さえあなたを認識しない” Dom blushed as Grian cackled.

Dom grabbed the communicator off from Grian and growled “うるさい.”

“Your majesty?” Dom froze, and waved at his advisor, EX was weirdly staring at him, looking at his piercings and he couldn’t help but notice a deep red blush from under his helmet, “is that you?” His gruff voice grew an octave higher, and Dom could feel the communicator leaving his hand as Grian took it back.

Dom twiddled his thumbs as EX walked over to him, the King was shorter than the Advisor but that never seemed to stop him from ordering him around albeit gently. Still, EX had never seen his Majesty so shy before, it was endearing and lovely to think that his attention was all it took to make him like this. His breath hitched as the thought entered his mind, he shouldn’t be feeling like this, this was his King, and it would do well for him to never think about it again.

But then again, the piercings in his ears and eyebrows were adorable on him, and he would like to imagine the King’s crown on his brow with said piercings in view, he doesn’t have a clue as to why Dom kept it a secret from him and not from Grian.

“ドムはアントマンにキスをするつもりですか?” 

“Taurtis” Grian hissed and rolled his eyes when the others laughed. “You two want to join? We’re playing never have I ever” He turned to look at X and ignored the fact that Dom and EX had jumped away from each other.

“Sure why not,” X said as he sat on the bed next to Grian and EX and Dom sat on the floor. The four held up one hand each.

“Rules are simple, hold up five fingers, if you have done the prompt before today you take down a finger, you lose when you don’t have any fingers left.”

“Questions at the end of the game?” Dom asked, and Grian nodded, agreeing to the extra rule.

“Okay, I’ll go first, Never have I ever had to make up my last name” Taurtis grinned.

“Okay wow,” Dom and Grian both took down one finger.

EX and X looked at the two of them in shock. Perhaps they knew less than they thought.

“Never have I ever forgotten my age” Chan laughed, and Grian rolled his eyes as he took another finger down.

As Grian’s fingers slowly dwindled down, Xisuma became more and more concerned he itched to ask questions, maybe even hurt a few people in Grian’s life. Until finally, Grian had no fingers left, and Xisuma stopped paying attention to the game, Grian avoided eye contact.

He avoided answering questions too.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> 1\. Grian, J has something to tell you  
> 2\. Shut up, Silly, I do not  
> 3\. Then I’ll tell him  
> 4\. J bought the school  
> 5\. I WAS DRUNK  
> 6\. I bought it because they wouldn't let us use it as a wedding venue.  
> 7\. We appreciate it   
> 8\. But Hidden had it covered  
> 9\. Grian they’re bullying me  
> 10\. No, they’re teasing you  
> 11\. Not even your boyfriend recognizes you  
> 12\. Shut up  
> 13\. Is Dom going to kiss Antman?


End file.
